Shiroki
Shiroki is a minor character from the 07-Ghost series. He holds the position of major general (sometimes translated as rear admiral) of the second fleet and thus is a prominent member of the army. He often tries to cause trouble for Ayanami, the army's Chief of Staff. Shiroki is often seen with generals Nabiki and Ogi, but their friendship dissolved and he later killed Nabiki, and in turn was himself framed by Ogi as plotting to kill Wakaba Oak and Ogi (which was probably true). He was last seen being dragged away by two guards, and later Ogi said he committed suicide. History Nabiki appeared to have been with the millitary for more than a decade as he is a high ranking officer, and is implied to have taken part in the Raggs War. Appearance Whilst not being very tall, Shiroki is the second tallest of the three admirals in the manga, taller than Nabiki but still smaller than Ogi, (in the anime he is the smallest) which gives him an estimated height of 5 foot 6. His build is thin and his weight is unknown. Shiroki has a heart-shaped face with wider cheeks and a pointy chin. He has large eyes, their colour unknown, and a large, aqualine nose, a large mouth and wrinkled features. His hair is a light grey colour, straight, and cut short with a fringe parted to the left side and spiked slightly. Shiroki wears the standard military uniform: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves, as well as a plain white shirt under his overcoat. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. Personality Similar to the other two generals, Shiroki appears spiteful and crooked, being heavily motivated by jealousy, revenge, power and monetary gain. Shiroki was shown to be corrupt, as he panics when he heard that Ayanami was investigating some of the army's "strange bills" (e.g a bill from a Japanese food restaurant), and also sought after the Eye of Mikhail for his own gain, willing to kill those in his path. He has also been shown to be quite personal, ready to mock or cause trouble to people whom he dislikes, such as when Ayanami broke the charter he suggested to the higher-ups that Ayanami be punished immediately. He is notoriously two-faced, acting respectful before Ayanami and then making cruel remarks behind his back, and also appearing to decieve his 'friends' and act in his own interests. It is shown that he formed his opinion before hearing all the facts, such as he had an angry outburst upon hearing one of the fleet ships had crashed, before hearing that the Eye of Mikhail had been discovered in the course. Shiroki was also shown to be cruel towards Warsfeils, as he was shown rounding up Warsfeil to use in inhumane experiments for the Eye of Mikahil, being more concerned with their control over the Eye of Mikhail than their deaths. He could be seen as having a sense of dignity, as after he was framed by Ogi in manga chapter 62, he committed suicide instead of letting himself be executed for a crime might not have gone on to commit(he did kill Nabiki, but it is not proven that he was planning to kill Wakaba). Although he could also have commited suicide for fear the Military will dispatch him in a more brutal way. Relationships With his superiors [[Miroku|'Miroku:']] Shiroki does not appear to have that much respect for Miroku as although he accepts his judgement, he does this grudgingly, and questions his actions such as his decision to send Ayanami to the Academy. [[Ayanami|'Ayanami:']] Shiroki has a very low opinion of Ayanami, speaking very unkindly about him behind his back and mocking his family, and using terms such as 'brat', 'impertinent youth' and 'intolerable youngster' to refer to him. This suggests that Shiroki's problem with Ayanami lies with the latter's young age, and it may be that Shiroki is unwilling to take orders from someone younger than him because of his pride, or he is jealous that Ayanami has manged to outrank him while still being young. Another reason for Shiroki disliking Ayanami is that the latter is a Warsfeil, Shiroki being shown cruelly treating several Warsfeil, and it could be that he is angry at the insult of having to answer to one, or that he dislikes taking orders from someone of a lower class to him as Ayanami is "merely a descendant of the lowest class of aristocrats". Whatever the reason, he dislikes Ayanami so much that he was quick to suggest his execution after hearing one of the fleet ships had crashed while under his command. Shiroki's hatred also seems to be based on his greed for the Eye of Mikhail, as he commented that Ayanami's presence stopped him from getting it. Wakaba Oak: Shiroki was framed by Ogi to make it look as if he(Shiroki) was plotting to kill Wakaba. Although Shiroki denied the claims, he had already killed Nabiki by this point, and it seems very likely that he would also want to kill Wakaba. Shiroki appears to see him as an obstacle to the Eye of Mikhail, as according to the laws, the amy's marshal can decide how to use the Eyes. As Wakaba seems to be younger than Shiroki but holds a higher position, it is possible that he does not like Wakaba for the same reasons he dislikes Ayanami. With his peers Nabiki: Shiroki is often seen with Nabiki, sharing some sort of bond with their mutual hatreds, similar personalities, and same professions. Shiroki did not appear to think of Nabiki as a true friend, as he pushed Nabiki from a window in an effort to eliminate the competition for the Eye of Mikhail. Upon witnessing his death, Shiroki grins and pays Nabiki's corpse a final insult by sarcastically remarking: "what a pity". [[Ogi|'Ogi:']] Shiroki is often seen with Ogi, sharing some sort of bond with their mutual hatreds, similar personalities, and same professions. It is unknown if Shiroki did think of Ogi as a friend or just as a tool to get closer to his goal, although it is probably of the latter. He was later framed by Ogi to make it look as if he(Shiroki) was plotting to kill Wakaba and Ogi. Noting Ogi's presence at the court, Shiroki's last words are: "Ogi, you bastard!" before he is dragged away. Manga synopsis Shiroki is commonly seen during staff meetings along with generals Nabiki and Ogi. He plays a minor role for the majority of the manga, mostly being seen hounding Ayanami for minor offences. One of his first appearances is with his two admiral companions when he(Nabiki) verbally abuses Ayanami; insulting his family, and Hyuuga, who overhears them and is annoyed at the insult to his superior, cuts their belts which leaves their underwear exposed. Shiroki is later shown using Warsfeil in experiments for the Eye of Mikhail, which results in the deaths of a few of them, as Nabiki comments: "another failure". Shiroki is later established as a serious threat as his lust for the Eye of Mikhail drives him to insanity and he tries to eliminate the higher ups around him in order to have the Eye to himself. He first pushes Nabiki from the window, but then in turn is framed by Ogi. This happened with a fake suicide note from Nabiki (actually written by Ogi) which alleged his participation in a plot to remove Ogi and general Oak. Shiroki looks panic-stricken as the charges are read, and vehemently denies the claims, although most likely they are true. When he spots Ogi, he appears to realise the true author of the not and screams: "Ogi, you bastard" as he is dragged away. Despite the 'suicide note' pleading for a lenient sentence for him, Wakaba appeared dismissive, and it remains unknown if he was executed, or imprisoned. Trivia *Shiroki wears pink boxers (anime episode 4). In the same anime episode there is a colouring flaw in which swaps the colour schemes for Ogi and Shiroki. Shiroki is the smallest general to in the centre, but he has the brown hair of Ogi, instead of having grey hair that the far left general(Ogi) has. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Military members Category:Minor characters